Super Smash Bros Brawl NEXT(English Translation)
by Miu-ChiChan
Summary: After Tabuu was defeated everything goes on normal. Hiro arrived in the Smash World again and continues her life with her Smash-Partner Sonic like she did before-training, fighting and of course playing videogames. But soon new enemies appear they have to beat. And also new Smashers and Smash-Fighters arrive in the Smash-World.
1. Smash 0-Just a dream?

Hey! Here is the first Chapter of SSBBNEXT in the English-Translated version. I'm sorry if there are some grammar or word mistakes. I tried my best to translate it. I hope you still enjoy it.  
All Smashers from N64-"for WiiU/3DS" are included in this FF. There is also no story before this FF, but when I finished it I will write on a FF "Super Smash Bros. Brawl-Adventures before NEXT" where I will write the most important chapters about the fight against Tabuh.

* * *

**Hiro POV**

How long has it been? Not very long ago we defeated Ayumi, actually a few months ago. But why does it feel like years for me? Is hould be glad that everything is in its normal state. I am glad about this. But... Something doesn't want to go out of my head. These dreames I have since I came back to the Smash-World.  
Every time it goes about a little, blue robot boy whose face I don't remember after the dream finished. Just... He seems so familiar with me. It's strange. Did I meet him before? But when and where? Why does he feel familiar?  
To be honest, I'm pretty sure we never met. Maybe from a videogame. I was so unsure.

But I remember another thing which happens every time: He attacks Sonic and says strange things which I can't remember either. Strange and crazy, right? Was that a sign? No, maybe I play too much videogames, even if I'm in the Smash Bros. World. But it won't go out of my head.

In another dream, which I also have very often, I see Aika. She just stands there with an axt in her hand and starrs on the floor. Her face remembered me of a psychopat. You just hear her wisper:"I have to go to Hitokui."

Hitokui? Wasn't this a dream horror town in Animal Crossing New Leaf you can visit?I know that AIka village exists in this world. From this village we saved Aika, but we haven't defeated the puppet. But Hitokui? I can't imagine that, because not every dreamvillage from Animal Crossing exists. What does that mean then?

Oh wait, maybe I visit Hitokui too much. I really like this village. This twon can make me feel fear what Aika Village couldn't do. Well, if I wasn't really there. In real life this twon is really scary. But Hitokui? Really? I think I visit dreamvillages too much. I should stop.

But this feeling won't let go of me. Maybe these dreams want to tell me something. ... Wait, bullshit. The world of Super Smash Bros. really exists, I know that. But dreams want to tell you something? That just happens in animes or mangas, but not in real life. I really should stop. Even if my twin brother, Shiro Yamaski, says these dreams want to say something I can't believe that.

Has a blue, little robot boy arrived yet?-No!

Did Aika travel to Hitokui?-No!

Well, maybe something might happen. Wait, what am I thinking? I want to believe my twin brother, but can't. After Tabuh has been beaten new Smasher arrived, but our new enemies. We don't know the Smashers yet but they're defently not our enemies! If there would be they would have showed themself.

I know that's not true. Or... Do I just tell myself this? Argh, I'm so unsuere. I don't know if I should believe it or not. My mind says:"That's stupid. Not true." , but my feelings says:"Watch out! It will happen!" What can I believe? Can somebody tell me please? I can't wait. But have to.

I just question this: How will it go on? Will it stay as peaceful as it is now? Or does this dreams tell me I have to watch out? Is there a meaning behinde this? Do they stuck together?

I'm not sure but if that really happens I should be **really** prepared.

* * *

So that was the prolouge. These will tell you about the first two adventures a bit. Maybe more... You will see.  
Oh, maybe you noticed already. This Fanfiction is written in different person's POVs.

If you liked it stay tuned for chapter 1.  
Critic (positiv and negative) is also welcome. I really want to know what I could do better.  
Also ideas for later chapters. But reminde I can just make them true after chapter 27(26 chapters still have to be translated in English), so don't be upset if it won't appear very soon.


	2. Smash 1- The challange

**Hiro POV**

"Hey Hrio-San!", someone yelled into my room. I rolled myself in my bed. I haven't slept this night. This dream with this roboter... Again. This dream was more a nightmare for me that night.

"Just five minutes", I mumbled. "Nothiung with 'Just five minutes'. It is time", the voice told me, almost ranted, when she entered the room. I rolled myself to the side of the door and opened my eyes. Like I tought, Mina wants that I get up. "Do we have a Smash today?", I asked sleepy. "Otherwise you never want me to get up."

"Normally you would be up Hiro-San", she explained. "Do you know what time it is?" At the same time she showed me my alarm clock. Slowly my eyes went to this. "What? Almost 12 o' clock!?", I shouted and jumped out of it, ran to my wardrobe and changed my clothes. I didn't care if somebody was in my room or not right now.

"Why haven't you waked me up earlier!?", I shouted at her. Mina sighed. "Because I tought you wake up on your own", she explained for short. "You're not someone who sleeps too long." And then without saying a word she went out of my room and shut the door.

Just a few minutes later I ran down. "Morning!", I greeted the others. And who heard me first? Of course, Aika.

Just a few minutes later I was almost in the living room she ran to me and jumped on me. "Onee-Chan!", she exclaimed happily. "You're already awake! And I was bored!"

Aika always said to me 'Onee-Chan'. I think she sees me as hers. But we all saved her from Aika Village. Maybe because I'm the closest person for her. We do a lot of things together.

I smiled at her. "Then I became awake at the right time", I said.

"Who we have there? Isn't that Miss Sleepy", somebody said to me, very mean. This words and this voice. "At least I wasn't called 'Loser' from my Smash-partner Yoru", I countered and grinned. I knew Yoru couldn't see but imagine. I just heard a "Hmpf" from him. Goal reached! I just teased him because of fun. And normally his reaction is very funny. But not this time.

I wanted to go to the living room, but then I remembered that Aika still hung on me. So first I asked her to get off me what she did right away.

When I entered the living room I starred right away at Akira and Kirby. They argued about a donut. That was normal. "Is just one left?", I asked both. First no one of these two responded. They stll argued. Almost beat the hell of each other out. "Err... Do you listen to me?", I just aksed. "Not now brother. That's important", Akira explained short. Then he shouted a bit upset:"Kirby, let it go!" But Kriby didn't listen to him

That was normal during the day. I'm used to this. It's funny but also a bit annoying. You can't suggest something, even not that they split two halfes, because both wanted a complete one. No suggestion could help. Normally both were very good terms with each other, but if it goes about food you had to be careful that there won't be a bloodbath. But both are consist with each other very fast. So it's not that big problem. I also know Akira very long. He isn't grudges very long. Even if he acts very stupid sometimes.

I sat on the sofa. No, better: I plonked myself on it. "The play 'Rock, Paper, scissors' over the last", I suggested. But Akira and Kirby didn't notice me anymore and continued arguing.

"Hey Hiro", somebody greeted me suddenly. I felt somebody touching my shoulder. I turned my head up to me. "Oh. Hey Pit", I greeted back and smiled. "Overslept too?" But he shook his head. "Then I'm the only one", I just tought.

To be honest I was always glad when Pit was around. He was my best friend, no, best bud fits more. Form time to time he became the person I trust the most besides Sonic. You can talk with him, he won't laugh at you, no matter what you tell him. He listens probably. Of course I also listened to his problems. And can I be honest to you? I have a little crush on him. I feel a bit comfortable when he's around, safe and... How you feel when you have a crush. But I won't become more then friendship, I'm sure. And my feelings are not that strong, so I have no problem if we're just friends.

"Where is Sonic?", I asked myself. "And he has promised me to play one of his games together." "He said he had something important to do and will come back soon", the white angel explained and tried to calm me down. I think you could notice from my face I was sulk. But that was always Sonic's excuse! WHen he doesn't have to do somethign important? And always then when we wanted to play a game of his franchise together. Great smash-partner. Well, but sadly he had always the right to.

"Then he didn't have to promise me yesterday", I complained. "He knows it when he has something important to do!"  
"He was told that today. And even if you had been awake at this time you wouldn't have noticed."

And after Pit said this I was quiet. He was right. Actually I never notice these things.

I sighed. It always went on like that. He was able to calm me down very fast. No matter what he said. I wasn't able to say something against it.

But then I changed the subject. I asked him if he could help me with the game Kid Icraus: Uprising, because I still stuck in one chapter.

It's always the same. Like every day. A normal day at our place.

* * *

**Sonic POV**

I was in the Smash-City next to the fountain. Not there yet. I wait here since one hour but the person still thinks there is no need to come! Why did I hurry then? I didn't know who called us and said I should come but I didn't care right now. I bet the voice was changed with something. If he or she doesn't arrive very soon I will yell at this person. I could have stayed in our house. I bet Hiro complains again. But normally she always forgets things too.

Suddenly I heard footsteps. They came to me from behinde. I turned around and yelled furious:"What do you think who you are!? Let me wait one freaking hour and..." But then I was quiet after I saw the person. I starred at **him** for a while. But then I brought out:"Snake, you? You have told I have to come?" Snake just nodded. He didn't talk very much, at least not with me. He didn't like me. What have I done to him? Can somebody answer me please? Does somebody know it? That's why I was very suprised that I had to come. **Me**, out of all people he could have offered. There is something wrong, isn't it?

"If you want a fight I have nothing against it", I just said. "But we shouldn't do that in the city."

"I never said that hedgehog", he told me, a bit annoyed. "What do you want then?", I asked bewildered.

"Something which is adressed to you arrived at my during place."  
"Something adressed to us? Then you could have stopped at our place and give it there to us."  
"That's not how I do thing. Here, before I change my mind and give it to the trash without letting you see."  
"Okay, okay. I don't ask anymore!"

Snake took out an envepole. He pressed it iny hand. "I would be carfeul if I'm you. He wants to destroy you all", he just told me before he turned around and went away. I starred at the envepole. Then I noticed it was already opened. Argh, this Snake! Sometiumes I also think he isn't allright. Opening a letter adressed to someone else. Maybe he was curious, yeah, but he had no promission! Well, but if he's opened I can take a look.

So I took the note out and unfolded the paper. The big headline read:  
**CHALLENGE!**

Challenge? Why? But I continued reading:

"_With this letter we challange you to a smash. You have nothing better to do, am I right? You think we joke? No, we don't. You should take this smash serious. So if you don't want to come we have to kill two other smashers. And you don't want to put them in danger, am I right again? So remember: If you don't come you will reget it!_"

My look became horrified after finishind reading. I just starred at the letter. But after a while I put it carefully in the envepole. "I should hurry to tell the others", I told myself and ran right away. I have to tell them as fast as I can!


End file.
